Origin of Change
by NinjaLayor
Summary: Uhteel, a powerful being called a Jeshen, with the power to manipulate DNA through a substance called gamma has captured a human turned Lucario named Ben. What plan does Uhteel have for him? Oneshot, TF, Alternate Perspective: 'Subject to Change'


_Hey, NinjaLayor here. I've been busy of late, with school and whatnot. What spare time I've had, I've ended up using to RP. This is the result of one such RP, recording one of the perspectives from the events that transpired in the gap between two sessions of an RP._

**NOTE: I don't own Pokemon! (Though, the idea of Pokemon Selkies probably has been thought of before. Still, the Jeshen, Uhteel in particular, are my brainchild.) **

* * *

Looking down at the cove below, I stare at the Lucario, blue fur replaced with the green of chlorophyll, chained to the bottom, to provide him life giving water. Already, I can sense that his mind—and the AI that shares his body—are close to breaking. I feel myself smiling, before I walk off, getting things ready for my hourly visit. I grab a black cloak, created from a sample of fur collected from an Umbreon, and a flask of one of my alternate venoms… engineered with the gamma, to cause one to bypass the 'cap' of their species growth, and forcing them to grow to roughly four and a half times their normal species size. I also grab a purple cloak, made from an Espeon… a whole one, and wear it, pulling the hood low as I let myself change into the small, feline creature. Silently padding along, down to the edge of the water, I sit down, silently.

My mind wanders, thinking of the development of a new kind of chlorophyll, perfect for what his new form, absorbing all light, even green, creating more than three times the amount of glucose, in the same amount of time… an ample supply of energy, for my soon to be companion and pet. Focusing back on the Lucario in the water, I speak, my voice naturally purring out some of the syllables.

"Ben… I just want to help you. And I can, if you accept me as master… Ben. Pathia. This isn't going to go anywhere, unless you tell me…" As always, I feel the mental shouts, being able to read his mind. 'Idiot, I can't speak… I'm frozen this way.' As always, the duo before me holds out. I sit there silent, waiting for a mental answer… and I feel as if this will, once again, go nowhere. I turn, silently starting to pad off, when I feel Pathia give, conceding to me, followed shortly by Ben. Rather surprised by this turn of events, I smile, changing back into my human form, picking up the cloak and flask, rustling the reeds along the shore, walking out to where the Lucario is chained. I throw the cloak over him, watching as he is transformed into an Umbreon, before undoing his chains, making sure he doesn't drown… coming this far to lose him to drowning would be too great a loss.

I look down at the small Umbreon, floating part of the way out of the water, and begin to empty the flask into his mouth, open from when he attempted to bite me in return, making this easier. I smile, before walking out of the water, retreating a good distance, to watch the fast acting venom change him, leaving him massive, floating slightly on the surface of the water. Once that is done, I unchain him, carrying the extremely light form, thanks to the 'swim bladders' full of hydrogen I formed, to throw him off balance, during our fight. Setting his rigid form down, I get to work, using the gamma to transmute his fur into the black chlorophyll, and moving onto his teeth, sculpting channels for the venom he is to have, able to heal the wounded, and, if not wounded, stimulate the bones of the victim to grow together, rendering them immobile.

Next are his eyes. Oh, the range of modifications I can do to these… I simply start by enhancing the natural sensitivity of the Umbreon's night vision, making it near perfect. He'll now be able to see in the dark without hindrance… the only place he won't be able to see would be in the heart of a dark hole. Next, I work on increasing his depth perception. Critical to airborne hunters, it would be a valuable asset, for those cases when he would need to pounce from above. The last alteration to those marvelous red eyes that I make would be one that only one other person has… the ability to see into the Shadowzone, the realm that the remaining Jeshen return to, upon the death of our physical body.

Moving along his body, I make minor alterations to the swim bladders, giving him the ability to control his buoyancy, and grow another organ, in his gut, that produces the hydrogen that fills them, as well as giving him a way to vent it. Pleased with this, I smile, as I create a second gland, similar to that near the brain, controlling emotions through hormones. This, I alter to respond to me, so that when I am happy with him, he will feel equal, if not more, joy. I return to altering his bowels, tampering with his digestion. With the black chlorophyll, he will rarely need to eat, and even then, only for the trace elements required for life. After about thirty minutes of tampering and tweaking, I finally get everything right, starting to walk back to his massive head. I look at his throat, thinking.

"Hm… the more one speaks, the less they hear. And of course… a hunter needs to be able to hear his prey…" I crouch, running my hand over where his vocal chords will be, and with the gamma, make them cease to exist, whilst also taking note of the small charm that seems to have fused with him, near the throat… a piece of a Lucarionite necklace. Smiling with satisfaction, I go and fetch the last thing that will be needed to finish the creation of my new pet, returning with a fluid to remove the bone that were his joints, administering it carefully, so that he has minimal pain. As he becomes limp, I walk off, preparing a shelter for him.

I return to find him awake, figuring out how to control his buoyancy, bobbing up and down in the air, before he sets himself down, opening his mouth to speak. I remain calm, as he begins to growl instead, as he finds that he cannot speak. I approach regardless, pleased, and begin to pet him near the face, using the gamma to soothe his aggression. I am rewarded with a purr, and I feel pleased with my results, which, I know in the back of my mind, is causing him to become happy as well. I begin to move down his body, petting him, and, when I get close to his head once more, he rubs up against me with his large head, obviously pleased. Other than the smell of hydrogen in the air, near his head, there is no indication of anything out of the ordinary, other than size…

I lead him to where I have a human sized meal laid out, some meat and berries. Picking them up, I carefully feed him, taking note of just how much he eats of the meal. The swell around where his stomach is does not concern me, given that he should only have to eat a meal of this size every week, at least, and again pet him affectionately. I sit down on the ground, and he curls up around me, protectively. With a smile, I recline on his side, listening to the mighty beat of his large heart.

"Good boy, Ben. Good boy…"


End file.
